Tiempo de ladrón
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: La vida de Blaine Anderson: obsesionado con el tiempo, da un choque total, cuando se encuentra con Kurt Hummel ladrón profesional y mal conductor ocasional.
1. Capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna gratificación económica o de cualquier tipo. Solo sonrisas.

o.O.o

Resumen: La vida de Blaine Anderson: obsesionado con el tiempo, da un choque total, cuando se encuentra con Kurt Hummel ladrón profesional y mal conductor ocasional.

o.O.o

_**Tiempo de ladrón**_

_ o.O.o_

Blaine Devon Anderson, posee todo su día claramente estipulado, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Tiene el tiempo justo.

16 minutos para bañarse (cantar cuatro canciones especificas).

14 para vestirse y coordinar el blazers con una bufanda, aún se encuentran el invierno.

Un minuto y medio para bajar las escaleras, hacerse con las llaves y subir al auto.

Media hora de camino de su casa a la Academia Dalton.

Dobla la esquina de la calle, es bastante tranquilo. Apenas y hacen ruidos las llantas del auto al ser paciente - y responsablemente- conducido.

Espera que el semáforo cambie de color y por precaución espera 5 segundos más.

Baja la velocidad cuando pasa la cuadra de un solitario parque.

Ve una sombra correr, un golpe y un grito.

De inmediato se baja a ver lo ocurrido, a socorrer y llamar los números de emergencia.

La figura de un niño pequeño a unos metros del auto, se encuentra abatido en el frío cemento. Se acerca a él, -sabe primero auxilios, siempre ha de estar preparado- cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de él, se da cuenta de que algo está mal. Y el rugido de su coche le da la confirmación.

Blaine tiene que hacerse a un lado, con el muñeco en brazos, para que el coche -su coche- pueda pasar sin arrollarle.

o.O.o

Una hora después, la aseguradora le llama.

Han encontrado su auto, o lo que queda de él.

El conductor está herido, al parecer de alguna manera se involucró en un choque con un poste y un camión de helados.

o.O.o

Kurt Hummel, no puede recodar la última vez que durmió en una cama, mucho menos una tan cómoda como esta. El olor a desinfectantes y un irritante pitido le da hace una idea del lugar dónde se encuentra. Luz cegadoramente blanca. Tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse, pero cuando lo hace y elabora un recorrido general de la habitación. Es grande, espaciosa, y blanca, lo último no lo asusta después de todo es un hospital. Pero, el lugar sin duda es caro. La decoración y mobiliario lo comprueban. Lo que hace y mantiene su desconfianza: son el gran globo de helio con un "que te mejores pronto" con chillantes letras rojas, el ramo de flores -rosas rojas con amarillas- y un oso de felpa del tamaño de un niño de ocho años.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y un joven tomando de un envase de café entra a la habitación.

-Hola.- le sonríe como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Cuando se acerca y toma asiento en la silla a su lado derecho, se da cuenta. Él es el tipo al que le robó el coche.

-T... Tú.

-Síp. Yo- Continúa sonriendo.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo? Te robe tu auto, casi te atropello y me tienes aquí. -Señala sus piernas cubiertas por las claras sábanas.- ¿Estás bien? Algo le pasa a esa rara cabeza tuya, el gel debió de estupidizarte.- hace un gesto desesperado hacia la cabeza del joven Anderson, con la totalidad de su cabellera recubierta por una capa de dicha sustancia alcoholada y trasparente.

-La palabra estupidazarte no existe...- hace una pausa y toma una gran bocanada de aire.- Solo, tranquilo o te dará algo.

Kurt inhala y exhala, de una manera muy parecida a la que la hacen las mujeres en labor de parto.

-Eres mi novio.-Ante los ojos completamente abiertos del ladrón termina.- Eso es lo que le dije a los tipos del seguro.

-¿Me estás ayudando?- la incredibilidad en la voz de Hummel se puede pesar, y quizás vender por kilo.

-Esto- señala los presentes de la habitación- son para seguir la historia.

El joven se levanta y da un paseo por la habitación, dándole la espalda.

-Y a menos que quieras pagar la indemnización, te convendría fingir, Kurt Hummel.- Lo dice una voz diferente, parada desde la puerta de la habitación.

o.O.o

Gracias, por leer y comentar.

Muchos, muchos besos "3"

P.D.: No me gusta el título, si alguien quiere ayudarme y "bautizarlo" con otro, se lo agradecería :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece ni hoy ni nunca.

Muchas Gracias a: Klainefiction, Gabriela C, eva-margarita, marithou y tammy22, por darle una oportunidad y comentar, son un amor ;D

o.O.o

**Políticos y sus ríos de chocolate**

Kurt Hummel no se avergüenza de lo que hace, es consciente de la mala acción y de los peligros a los que se enfrenta, las alternativas que puede tener, que en su caso son casi nulas. En febrero se cumplirán un año desde que hizo el primer hurto para sobrevivir.

o.O.o

Su nuevo acompañante es alto, delgado, gallardo, casi un actor de cine, y podría apostar que lo ha visto de algún sitio. Por la voz podría ser vendedor de ropa femenina y tiene la suficiente desenvoltura para vender tachas en los bares sin ser descubierto.

Se acerca, sentándose en la orilla de la cama muy cerca de él, toma una rosa amarilla y la gira casualmente entre sus largos dedos, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido.

—Vamos, amor, ¿Por qué la cara de espanto?— su voz es terriblemente dulce, casi parece sincera, Kurt tiene que aceptar de mala gana sus dotes actorales.

—No puedes hablar enserio...

—Sí, nene, claro que lo hago, no te pido mucho y ganas en demasía— da un ágil y ligero salto para acomodarse a unos pasos de la cama— será perfecto, aunque apresurado ya tenemos todo; lograremos tu "redención".—Hace comillas en el aire con los dedos y por el gesto de desconcierto continúa— Ingresarás a la Academia Dalton, para terminar tus estudios, tendrás un modesto trabajo de repartidor de pizzas los fines de semana (espero que la conducción de las motos se te faciliten más que los autos), dejarás tus adicciones al consumo de drogas.— Kurt agitado le interrumpe —Yo no me drogo— pero es abruptamente ignorado —Dejarás de consumir marihuana y vivirás tranquilamente con tu gato pardo, llamado Courage, regalo obviamente de tontito hermano— termina lo último golpeando levemente en la frente a Blaine con la rosa.

—Oye, — Kurt hace amago de levantarse, Blaine le detiene gentil pero firmemente. —Estás olvidando algo muy importante y bastante obvio, nunca dije que aceptaría.

—Oh, mielecita, lo harás por _ellos—_ y sonríe. Kurt se da cuenta de pronto de su error, no le conoce, pero le ha visto múltiples veces: en los anuncios televisivos y espectaculares. Esa sonrisa en definitiva son de personas como él, mentirosos que venderían su alma por conseguir sus fines, sin importar sobre quien tengan que pasar; políticos.

o.O.o

A media tarde Blaine sentado en la cama a lo indio, platicando gentilmente con Kurt.

— ¿Aceptas que tu hermano te utilice de esa manera?, es claro que algo no está bien en ti.

—No es necesario que lo catalogues así, su campaña apoya a las minorías. — afirma orgulloso, Kurt le ignora y se recuesta contra las mullidas sábanas.

o.O.o

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta, que hacen enfurruñarse a Kurt.

—No lo entiendo— Blaine ha entrado y le contempla dudoso, esperando que continúe— Somos compañeros dehabitación y_ pareja, _¿Por qué golpeas la puerta antes de entrar?— suelta lo último de sopetón casi sin respirar.

— ¿Mal día?— Cuestiona amablemente el joven Anderson.

—Solo, este lugar es muy raro, tan formal y ordenado, me siento atrapado entre Umpa Lumpa elegantemente uniformados.

Blaine deja escapar una ligera risita.

—Te acostumbrarás, no te preocupes. — acaricia su cabello suavemente, eso es algo que sinceramente desconcierta a Hummel, las cosas delicadas que hace el otro joven aun cuando no hay nadie viendo.

—No puedes decir nada, tú más que nadie está envuelto en esta fábrica. Aun busco los ríos de chocolate y los bastones de caramelo.

—Suerte con ello.

o.O.o

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, puede presumir de poseer varias habilidades: el canto, el idioma francés, las improvisaciones e increíblemente los coches, solo por mencionar algunos, pero sin duda su máxima habilidad es la actuación.

Sentado en la cafetería de lo que para él es la tan sosa escuela, sonriendo tiernamente mientras habla de frente -y muy cerca- con el ilusionado y emocionado Blaine Anderson, de la próxima temporada y su repercusión en los siempre presentes corbatines del moreno. Blaine acaricia su antebrazo lenta y distraídamente, Kurt le deja hablar solo sintiendo la suavidad contra su piel.

El de ojos garzos, se acerca de pronto, con ímpetu hasta los labios de moreno, chocando los de ambos, en lo que sabe que el beso más rápido y torpe que ha dado, pero como actor consumado que es sabe lo perfecto que es, se retira y mira a su acompañante a los ojos. Orbes avellanas asombradas y felices; _felicidad,_ esa emoción inquieta a Kurt, el saber que es provocada por un mentira, es ladrón, pero ha tenido una causa, nunca ha sido mala persona.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una mano toca la piel sensible detrás de su lóbulo derecho y un dedo recorre hasta terminar en la parte de abajo de su mentón, mismo que hace su cara avanzar a unos centímetros de distancia hasta quedar unidos otra vez por sus labios, en un beso de verdad.

o.O.o

Gracias por leer y comentar.

¿He dicho lo mucho que me alegro al ver mi bandeja de entrada y ver sus comentarios?

Besos "3"


	3. Capítulo 3

Gracias a: Klainefiction, tammy22 y Gabriela C; Gracias por comentar :D

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Desde hace un par de años Kurt no celebra su cumpleaños, no tiene nada en contra festejar su nacimiento y aun no tiene problemas con su edad actual. Solo no puede darse el lujo. Es simple y sencillo; sus recursos son limitados y un pastel o un capricho no está en sus necesidad, no al menos en las básicas.

Ese día, es sábado, ha tardado tanto en despertarse cómo le es posible, solo lo hace cuando su piel comienza a arder por los rayos del sol que se escurre en las mal cerradas ventanas. Gruñe y da vueltas por el colchón intentando librarse del regalo del astro. Escucha una risilla y el repiqueo de una pieza de delgado cristal al se golpeado. Bufa, gruñe de nuevo, hace una bola con las aromatizadas sábanas y edredón.

Hay cosas en la vida que no debes de hacer si deseas que la existencia misma no sea convertida en un infierno, y una de esos elementos es: nunca, nunca despiertes a Kurt E. Hummel.

De un salto, que le hace tropezar con la ropa de cama y casi caer, sale de la cama. Se levanta y entra tempestuosamente al cuarto de baño. Al salir de este, con el humor mejorado además de su imagen. Se da cuenta de algo en lo que no reparo antes. Su habitación -compartida- ha sido trasformada de una lugar normal, casi formal a una tienda de regalos, sueño de cualquier adolescente.

-¿Esto es?- A pesar del tono amargado que usa, esta bastante emocionado.

-Tu cumpleaños- Blaine da un pequeño gritito como niño pequeño.- Hasta incluye desayuno a la cama- alza la bandeja que se encuentra acomodada en su regazo.

-Yo no...

-No es necesario que digas nada. Come, tienes que abrir tus regalos antes de salir.

-¿Regalos?¿Salir?- duda y duda en su voz

-Claro, no hay cumpleaños sin presentes.

.

o.O.o

.

-¿Una cafetería?- Kurt ha abierto paquetes, más de los alguna vez creyó posible. Ahora sentado en la mesa de Lima Bean se pregunta por los gustos del otro joven.

-No hay nada mejor que un café para comenzar el día.- Ante la amplia sonrisa, Kurt se pregunta sí está medicado.

-Estamos bastante pasados del comienzo del día.

-Oh, vamos no seas aguafiestas, sé que te gusta el café, no puedes negarlo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Kurt trata de ahogar su sonrisa en el café. Sabe que Blaine tiene razón ama el café. Después de los sucedido fue una de las pocas cosas que pudo conservar.

.

o.O.o

.

-¿Mini golf? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?-

-Vamos, será divertido. Sí en una hora no logro que rías o al menos sonrías, comenzaré a quitarme una pieza de ropa por cada media hora.- le toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Eso ¿Cómo podría alegrarme?-

-¿Quizá cuando me levante la policía por desmoralización y escándalo en la vía pública?, pero tendrás que irme a ver a la estación.- hace un puchero ante lo último y acompleta.- Podría tener frío allí dentro, desnudo.

Para alegría de ambos no es necesario que Blaine cumpla su palabra, Kurt ha sonreído y reído a mares, al parecer el menor es terriblemente malo en el juego además de ser bastante torpe, en una hora ha caído en tres trampas, decapitado al nomo de un hoyo y rodado cuesta a bajo. Quizá no sea torpe, pero si obstinado.

.

o.O.o

.

Cenan. Durante mucho tiempo se podría entender que Kurt tuvo gustos un poco caros, aun cuando su nivel económico era aceptable. Ahora recuerda eso de una forma un poco amarga. Ya no hay teatro, ropa de diseñador, cultura o moda. Lo que más le duele es que no está con quien lo compartió y aprendió.

Vestido de una forma bastante elegante, cómo nunca pensó hacerlo, mucho menos ahora. En un restaurante en el que hablan completamente francés y no solamente fingen el acento. Un delicado y bajo arreglo floral le separa de Blaine Anderson y sus abiertas sonrisas.

Y es por un momento, en el que olvida la situación en la que está, se olvida de fingir, aparentar. Dándose una noche para disfrutar.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos "3"


End file.
